Ce que Luke n'a jamais fait
by yvhv2o
Summary: [The Last Jedi Spoilers] Luke a eu l'occasion de tout faire durant les années qu'il a passé reclus sur Ahch-To. Pourtant, ce que Rey va vivre ce soir là, il ne l'a probabement jamais expérimenté... {Reylo}


Ce soir-là, la lune brillait fort sur l'île d'Ahch-To. Comme à son habitude depuis qu'elle vivait ici et que le temps le lui permettait, Rey prit son dîner à la belle étoile, seule près du feu de camp situé au centre du village. Tout en mangeant, elle observait tantôt l'océan, tantôt les falaises. Parfois, elle songeait à Luke, et se demandait si, lorsqu'il vivait là, lui aussi s'installait ici et observait les mêmes choses qu'elle. Probablement. Durant les décennies qu'il avait passé sur l'île, il avait surement eu le temps d'y faire tout ce qui était possible et imaginable de faire. Rey sourit doucement en s'imaginant le Jedi assit à l'endroit exact où elle se tenait, mangeant lui aussi son dîner, réchauffé et éclairé par le feu.  
Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son repas, elle épousseta rapidement sa tunique afin de retirer les quelques miettes qui s'y étaient logées et se leva pour rejoindre sa maison, si elle pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Les petits abris ressemblaient plus à des huttes de pierre qu'autre chose, mais Rey s'y était vite sentie comme chez elle, car c'était un endroit bien plus chaleureux que n'importe quel autre où elle avait eu le loisir de vivre jusqu'à présent. Arrivée à destination, elle s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, soudainement prise d'une étrange sensation. Elle reconnut rapidement le fourmillement familier de la Force et comprit que cette dernière l'avait une nouvelle fois mis en contact avec Ben. Elle ne le voyait pas encore, mais cela ne saurait tarder, aussi décida-t-elle de pénétrer dans sa demeure et s'installa près du feu qui ne brulait presque plus. Elle entreprit de raviver la flamme, ajoutant quelques branches mortes au foyer. Absorbée par sa tâche, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'arrivée du Sith. Ce n'est que lorsque ce dernier s'assit près d'elle qu'elle prit enfin conscience de sa présence.

\- Bonsoir, lui dit-il.

\- Bonsoir.

Elle sourit doucement, espérant qu'il fasse de même. Néanmoins, elle n'obtint comme réponse qu'un faible étirement des lèvres, tenant plus du rictus que du sourire.

\- Ça ne va pas.

Rey n'avait pas mis longtemps à le comprendre, et le ton qu'elle avait mis dans sa phrase la faisait ressembler plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.

\- Non, en effet.

Ben contemplait le vide, le regard presque éteint. S'il avait réellement été là, sur Ahch-To, ç'aurait été le feu qu'il aurait regardé ainsi. Seulement, il était probablement à bord de son vaisseau, quelque part dans l'espace, et Rey ignorait ce qui pouvait bien se trouver devant lui à l'instant même.

\- Où es-tu, exactement ? demanda doucement la Jedi, espérant que le changement de sujet détendrait un peu le Sith.

\- Dans mes appartements, au milieu de ma chambre. Le sol est froid, ici.

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire un feu, comme moi, plaisanta Rey.

Ben étouffa un rire sans joie, et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, les yeux brillants.

\- Crois-tu qu'un jour je saurais vraiment qui je suis ?

Son ton se faisait presque désespéré. Les émotions du Sith, toutes plus mauvaises les unes que les autres, débordaient. La Jedi les ressentait comme si elles lui appartenaient, et toute la détresse qu'elle y trouva lui brisa le cœur et la poussa à poser délicatement sa main sur celle de son compagnon.

\- Ben…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage, enchainant aussitôt :

\- S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que cela dépend de moi, que je n'ai qu'à choisir la personne que je veux être. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Il marqua une pause, et son regard se perdit de nouveau dans le vide.

\- Je ne peux pas simplement choisir. Décidé d'être quelqu'un, et bannir ce que je ne veux plus être… serait comme arracher une partie de moi. Si je prends la décision de n'être plus que Kylo Ren, je sombrerais dans l'obscurité, je tuerais sans limite, et je te perdrais… mais j'existerais. Au contraire, si je décide de n'être plus que Ben Solo, je ne serais plus rien. Ben n'a plus d'attache, plus de père. Ben n'a jamais été qu'un gosse insignifiant. Je ne veux plus être réduit à ça.

Rey l'écoutait, bouleversée par ce qu'il racontait. Elle s'était longuement interrogé sur la puissance du conflit qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, et n'en réalisait sa grandeur que maintenant. Ben Solo et Kylo Ren ne faisaient qu'un. Ils représentaient simplement le côté sombre et le côté lumineux d'un seul être. Elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite compris, mais cela lui sautait maintenant aux yeux telle une évidence. Pourtant, quelque chose la dérangeait encore. Kylo avait décrit Ben comme insignifiant, et avait ainsi insinué qu'il n'était important pour personne et qu'il était voué à vivre seul. Mais cela était faux.

\- Ben existe plus que tu ne le crois. Et il est attendu désespérément par les personnes qui l'aiment. Que ce soit sa mère… ou son père, de son vivant…

\- Ils ne comptent pas. Essaie donc de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne pour qui il serait important, autre que ses parents dont l'un n'est plus, qui plus est.

\- Et bien…

Rey marqua une pause, et chercha le regard du Sith. Lorsqu'elle l'eu capté, elle lâcha dans un murmure :

\- Pour moi aussi, il est important.

Il ne répondit pas, mais ses émotions s'en occupèrent. Les sentiments obscurs qui les enveloppaient jusque-là se firent plus légers, et Rey finit même par y distinguer une sorte d'espoir, suivit d'un désir refoulé. Mais, contrairement aux autres, ce dernier ne provenait pas uniquement de Ben. Elle aussi l'éprouvait. De longues minutes durant, personne ne dit un mot, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, baignant dans ce mélange d'émotions intenses si étrange et si propre à la Force.  
Lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent alors. Ce contact bref fit tout de même légèrement reculer Rey. Tout cela était nouveau pour elle, et l'intensité des émotions autour d'eux lui procurait un sentiment étrange, pas désagréable mais quelque peu déstabilisant. La voyant s'écarter, Kylo eu également un mouvement de recul, et se releva subitement. Une nouvelle émotion s'ajouta à celles déjà présentes, bien plus amères que ces dernières, et Rey se rendit aussitôt compte de son erreur. Tandis que le Sith s'éloignait, elle se leva à son tour et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Comme il se tenait dos à elle, elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Il se retourna lentement, ses yeux posant la question qu'il n'osait pas formuler à haute voix. _Que veux tu ?_ Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle lui donna la réponse qu'il désirait plus que tout. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, un peu brutalement, et il s'abandonna aussitôt au baiser. Ses mains trouvèrent leur place sur les hanches de la Jedi tandis que cette dernière passait les siennes autour de son cou. Se faisant, elle s'appuya légèrement contre lui et ils se cognèrent bientôt à un mur. Heureuse coïncidence, ce dernier existait aussi bien dans le vaisseau du Sith que dans la hutte de Rey. Leur baiser en fut rompu, et ils en profitèrent tous deux pour reprendre leur souffle. Kylo détacha ses mains du corps de la Jedi pour les poser sur le mur, de part et d'autre de la tête de cette dernière, et baissa la tête afin de l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois, le baiser se fit plus doux, moins précipité, mais pas moins intense. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'écartèrent une nouvelle fois pour laisser l'air s'infiltrer entre elles, Rey gémit doucement, frustrée.

\- Ben…

Ce dernier était tout aussi brûlant de désir qu'elle, et il ne résista pas longtemps loin de sa bouche. Mais, cette fois, il ne se contenta pas de l'embrasser. Ses mains quittèrent le mur pour venir se poser sur les épaules de la Jedi et il commença à retirer le premier tissu qui composait sa tunique. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'enlever complètement, il sentit un changement dans la Force. Sous ses lèvres, celles se Rey se faisaient moins présentes, et sous ses doigts, ses vêtements moins palpables. Dans quelques instants, il le savait, il serait de nouveau seul dans son vaisseau. La Jedi aussi le sentit. Elle eut juste le temps de doucement caresser la joue du Sith avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse complètement. A peine une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouvait seule dans sa hutte. Un peu déboussolée par ce qui venait de se produire, elle déambula maladroitement autour du feu, ne sachant pas ou se poser. Finalement, elle s'assit près des flammes, et entreprit de réajuster sa tunique à moitié enlevée par Kylo. Elle rougit en repensant à son corps près du sien, à sa bouche contre la sienne… Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle dinait, elle se disait que Luke avait probablement fait tout ce qui était possible et imaginable sur cette île. Néanmoins, elle était persuadée qu'elle était la première à vivre ce qu'elle venait de vivre ici même. Cela la fit doucement rire, et elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il en penserait. Probablement pas du bien, et il serait surement horrifié à l'idée que ça ce soit produit sur son île. Pourtant, si l'avis de son ancien maitre comptait beaucoup pour elle, elle se dit que, sur ce point de sa vie, elle seule devait décider comment agir.

\- Ben est quelqu'un de bien, dit-elle à voix haute, comme si Luke pouvait l'entendre. Et il vaincra le mal qui est en lui. Je l'y aiderais.


End file.
